How to Kill a Dragon
by Kurzon-Daxtrious0424
Summary: This is a Remake. Anders and Hawke are stuck in a relationship deadlock. With the arrival of Hawke's new Companion, this new Companion finds her Knack for playing matchmaker... mostly going to be in new companion's POV.


**ok, this is a remake of one of my stories.**

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._  
_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._  
_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._  
_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._  
_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._  
_So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I'll only stay with you one more night And I know I said it a million times But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_-One More Night by Maroon 5_

* * *

Chapter 1

Aegwynne

I could hear people scurrying around me, though i didn't dare open my eyes just yet. I was surprised to hear human voices, accompanied by the bark of some animal- dog? I let out a groan as i blinked awake, and sure enough, there was a man's face above me. a handsome man, i admitted, with deep amber eyes, and long blonde hair currently loose of its ponytail. He seemed startled at me waking, and seemed to be waiting for a response from me. I slowly sat up, the wooden cot creaking under my weight. Flinching as i felt a pain set out in my leg, I simply rubbed my eyes and groaned "Who- Where am I?"

The other human, a young woman with pale skin, sharp blue eyes, and midnight black hair, spoke sharply and quickly," You are in my friend's clinic, being treated of your wounds. Now, you answer my question: Who and what are you?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. So this was to be a questioning, yes? well, she wouldn't get any easy answers out of me.

Instead i had turned to the man i had woken up to, and asked very politely "Would you mind if i asked for some water, please? i think i have some in my Water-Skin, just on my belt."

"Oh, certainly." the man looked surprised at my polite wording of the request, and immidiately turned to a wooden table where my armor was piled. He unstrapped the white leather water-skin and brought it to me. i smiled in gratitude and took a big gulp out of the water-skin. licking my lips of stray water, I recapped the skin and set it down. adjusting my position on the cot so i was leaning forward. Finally meeting the woman's gaze, i deflected her question with my own question "Is this how you say thanks to the people you've saved?"

"When they're delibirately avoiding my question. now tell me: Who and what are you?"

" I'll tell you my name if you'll tell me yours." i taunted, an evil sort of smile creeping across my face.

I could see i was tempting a storm out of her by the expression on her face, her face twisting into one of anger and frustration. Deciding not to coax the storm any further, i simply resorted to answering her question "As for my name and what i am, ill make it brief. My name is Aegwynne, and i like to call myself a priest."

"Priest? you speak as if this is a special job."

" Mostly because i'm not that kind of priest. my kind are trained as battle healers. just for going around, doing holy stuff, stuff like that." To demonstrate, i summoned a bit of fire in my palm, focusing on the heat and warmth and all the other properties of fire.

" Mage!" The woman hissed, looking at me venomously. i shuttered the fire, extinguishing it. now sighing and looking up to her, i simly replied "Of a Sort."

" You forget that mages are rightfully locked up. She's a mage, and will earn no special treatment." the woman continued, still looking at me with venom filled eyes.

My eyebrows nearly rose off my eyebrows when i heard "Mage" and "Locked up", used so easily. i could feel my jaw drop, and the blonde man's face twisted into one of anger and outrage.

" So you're just going to turn her in?"

" Unless she's of some value to me, yes."

My head snapped up quickly, my hair flinging behind me as i blurted," I can heal. i have Defensive spells."

" How good of a healer?"

" Can cure some pretty nasty diseases. and im very good at patching up nasty wounds. guts, legs, people get run through."

The woman kept her eyes narrowed, but said "I'll take her on next mission. if she's as useful as she claims, we should come back clean and with a few new scars. For now Anders, you keep her here. get her used to how things run."

"Allright.." Anders said with the silent promise of explaining everything later.

I nodded to Anders, and settled myself back down as the woman left.

"So... who shoved their holy stick up her ass?" i asked, attempting to settle Anders with humor before hearing the wild story of whoever that woman is.

Anders let out a smile, a genuine one, and said "Im not sure which stick was shoved, but that stick must've been the embodiement of holy wrath."

i laughed loudly, feeling my smile go as wide as it coul. i felt the need to make a friend out of this man, and did not push away the feeling.

" What was it she said about mages getting locked up?" my voice grew gentle, an urging kind of gentle. his smiling face fell, replaced by one of anger and anguish. i instinctivly put my hand on his, rubbing his palm with my thumb till his fist unclenched. Sighing, he began "Mages are locked up because people are scared of us. the Chantry, scared of us. They are scared of the power we hold, enough to where we are all branded criminals. its unfair."

" Humans are naturally scared of that which is more powerful than them. People used to request i not use my healing spells simply because they were scared of me." i tried to comfort, my heart taking a sympathetic side.

Anders looked at me with gratitude, and finished "The chantry trains templars to hunt us mages. They get their Templars addicted to Lyrium. Hooks them enough to where once they're taking it, they are easy for the chantry to control."

" I know templars use Lyrium. you don't need Lyrium to learn Templar Talents. Lyrium just makes it more effective."

" So... how do you see magic?" Anders asked, looking at me almost shyly. it was kind of cute.

I paused a moment, unsure of how to answer. finally i said slowly "Magic is a weapon preference. same as any sword or bow. some of us are good at using them, some of us are absolute shit at it."

Anders smiled, but said nothing more. Instead he got up, reached into a cupboard, and pulled out a blanket.

" This should keep you warm. sorry i don't have anything better to offer." Anders apologized as he handed me the blanket.

" Don't apologize. i've slept on far worse."

He smiled, then said something about letting me get dressed, taking off to a small room at the back, closing the door behind him.


End file.
